


Good Bee Gone Bad

by rushlwms



Series: Good Bee Gone Bad [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Discipline, Electric Sex, Ensnaring, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plug and Play Sex, Punishment, Seeking Attention, Some Stickiness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee has had a crush on Ironhide for awhile. Unfortunately, the war hadn't provided him with any time to pursue his dream bot. With Decepticon attacks at a halt, he finally gets his chance. He used an unorthodox approach to get what he wanted. Surprisingly, his unorthodox approach not only landed him a romp with Ironhide but with Optimus as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bee Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Tried using a few new terms to refer to robot sex organs. Hope it's easy to follow. Also, this is my second Transformer fanfiction but the first one containing only robots - no humans, no holoforms. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

     Optimus and Ironhide were perplexed by Bee’s sudden change in behavior. They’ve never had to discipline Bee before but something had to be done. This they knew for sure. Posting photos of another mech while in a compromising position was not acceptable. Especially not now, while amongst the earthlings.

 “Don’t worry Ironhide. We’ll get this handled,” said the Prime as he sat at his desk.

 “I’m not concerned about the pictures per se. It’s just . . . why would he take them of me and post them no less? I’m his mentor for Primus’ sakes. I'm concerned about the motives behind his actions,” replied a flustered Ironhide as he leaned against the wall closest to Prime’s desk.

 “When he arrives, let me handle it. Hopefully this will be an easy fix. He’s not a bad mech − usually. Maybe he’s simply bored. I’m sure he’s run out of things to do.”

 “Maybe. That could be true. There haven’t been any Decepticon attacks in 3 decacycles.”

 “Yes, nearly 1 earth month. That’s the longest we’ve gone so for. I’m enjoying the peace of mind but I’ve noticed that even Ratchet and Prowl seem a little restless without any pertinent work to complete."

      Knock. Knock. Knock.

 “Enter.”

      Bumblebee sashayed into the office. His optics were on high beam and he had a subtle, yet guilty grin on his face.

 “I’m sure you know why you are here Bumblebee."

 “I have a pretty good idea,” replied Bee as he stole a glance at Ironhide, who was glancing out of a window trying to contain his aggravation before it morphed into anger.

 “Bee, this is no small matter, so I suggest you remove the smirk from your faceplates before I send you to solitary.”

     Be stopped smiling but not before sneaking a peek at Ironhide’s aft, as he had now turned fully to look out the window, his back to the others. Optimus noticed, but made no mention of it.

“Bumblebee, why did you upload inappropriate photos of Ironhide to the public network, where even the humans could see?"

“I didn’t upload anything.”

“You lying SLAG!” Ironhide turned abruptly and lifted Bee out of his chair by his neck struts.

“Easy Ironhide.”

“But Optimus, you know he’s lying,” asserted Hide as he haphazardly dropped Bee back down into his chair, “You saw the files. His glyph signature was attached to all of them and no other mech could have copied his unique imprint.”

“I know old friend,” said Optimus with a sigh, “And that’s what perplexes me most.”

     While Ironhide was too angry to notice the subtle bursts of aroused energy radiating out from Bee’s electromagnetic field, Optimus noticed. He could feel Bee's change in vibration. He was also aware that Bee was quickly getting very hot under the collets. Optimus feigned a sigh as he stood and walked out from behind his desk. Then he half sat on its edge with one pede still touching the floor, focusing all of his attention towards the yellow mech. 

“Bumblebee."

"Yes, Optimus," said Bee nervously as he subdued his arousal and regained his composure.

"You're one of our best spybots. You were programmed and trained to secretly collect and report the activities, movements, and plans of others - without getting caught - and you do it very well. Under no condition would you have left such obvious clues - unless of course, you wanted to be caught. Am I correct in my assessment?” said Optimus as he leaned in closer to Bumblebee's helm.

     Ironhide flashed his optics to Bee, then to Optimus, and then back to Bee. Both he and Optimus remained silent for a moment while awaiting a response. Bee remained silent while thinking to himself. _How much does Optimus really know. He doesn't seem all that upset. Let's see how far I can go with this._

“Hmph. Nothing to say? Okay. Can you tell me then why you went out of your way to specifically take pictures of Ironhide − while in the autowash − while he was stroking his interface equipment no less?”

“What . . . what are you suggesting?” asked Bee. He knew he was busted. That was the plan, but he continued to play his role.

     Optimus recalled the way Bee sneaked a glance at Ironhide’s aft and how Bees’s EM field reached out for Hide when he was grabbed by the neck.

“I’m suggesting that maybe you have an attraction towards your mentor,” replied Optimus. He made a tiny gesture with his helm for Ironhide to stand closer to their bad little Bee. Ironhide moved in and stood behind Bee’s chair, his looming frame casting a shadow over Bee.

“Tell me Bee, do you fantasize about Ironhide? Does your processor boot up with images of that broad chassis, those big servos, and that powerful crankshaft?”

     Bee tried to speak at that moment but his vocal processor was jammed. The only sound produced came from his radio and it was the sound of Pac Man being caught by the ghosts.

“Game over indeed,” replied Optimus.

    Prime chuckled enticingly and Ironhide took the opportunity to place those aforementioned servos on Bee’s shoulders. Hide gave Bee a little squeeze and Bee looked up and spied Hide’s hunger. Hide leaned down and Bee twisted his helm up and around and connected lip plates with Hide. It was brief yet powerful. _Who knew warriors could kiss_? Bee’s EM field was radiating unadulterated arousal throughout the room and both Hide and Optimus were feeling the heat.

     Hide walked from behind the chair and stood to Bee’s side, hand stroking his crankshaft, and said, “I still want an apology or at least a formal invitation to continue.”

     Bee made brief optical contact with Hide, then Hide’s crankshaft, and then Optimus, who simply raised one optical ridge with a smirk and said, “You know what to do.”

     Indeed he did. Bee took Hide’s crankshaft into his servos with a firm grip.

“Go ahead. Give it a try,“ said Ironhide from above.

     Bee stuck out his glossa and tentatively tasted Ironhide’s metal meat. Its taste hinted of iridium and cybertronian bronze. _Not bad._ Bee went in for another taste. This time he took the sprocket mount at the top of Hide’s shaft into his mouth and played around with it, noting its numerous sensory receptors. Finally, after getting used to its taste and size, he took as much of it into his mouth as he could manage. Bee could feel energy pulses moving through the crank causing it to rotate in his mouth. _Wonder if that happens when he frags?_

     Prime was still sitting on his desk. His servo was on his codpiece and he was just itching to slip its cover back.

// Care to join us, Optimus? // asked Bee over a three way comm link, seeing as his mouth was filled with Hide.

“You better come and get some boss before I take it all,” said Hide with his helm thrown back and his servos exploring Bees’ neck and back struts.

“Well, if you both insist,” said Optimus as he stood and approached Bee’s right side.

     Bee sucked Hide once more then turned his attention to Prime. Bee was dumbstruck by the Prime’s size. He expected the crankshaft to be proportionate to a mech's stature but it was still quite an experience to see Prime's so closely − so up in his face. He looked up and Optimus was smiling down upon him.

“It’s waiting, you bad little bot.”

“Yeah, it ain’t gonna suck itself. Show our leader some appreciation,” commanded Ironhide.

     Bee took the Prime’s shaft into his right servo, with Ironhide’s still in his left. He then licked its length and began coercing Optimus’ crank to expand and rotate. It only took 4 cycles to have Optimus moaning deeply from his core. Now that Optimus was primed, he returned his attention to Hide, not wanting to neglect him.

Before taking Hide back into his mouth, he whimpered with arousal at the site above him. Hide and Optimus were sharing a full on glossa kiss, vocal fluids intermingling and spilling from their mouths. _Primus, that’s hot._ When Bee’s mouth reconnected with Hide’s crank, Hide groaned into Prime’s mouth. _So, so hot_. It was time to move to the next step. _Let’s see how far they’ll go._

“How’s that feel, Hide?”

“Mmm, nice.”

“Thank you. How about you, Optimus?”

“Arghh, so good! Really good.”

“Want more? There’s still so much that we can do,” said Bee impishly between slurps.

     Ironhide and Optimus shared a glance and then looked down devilishly at Bumblebee.

“Come on, Prime. Let’s punish the little fragger for his bad behavior. Let’s see if he can take us both?”

     A wave of anticipatory energy leaked from Bee’s field. He was overly excited and eager of what was to come. Optimus, on the other hand, was a little reluctant. His higher programming was kicking in again.

“We don’t want to harm him Ironhide. There’s no way he can take us both.” Hide sighed and Bee released a vibratory whimper of disappointment through his stereo. “At least not at the same time. Unless of course we do it the old fashion way,” continued Optimus with a decepticon-like grin on his face.

Ironhide lifted one optical ridge and asked, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

     Optimus shook his helm in agreement then tilted it towards the desk. Hide quickly ushered Bee to the table.

“Open your interface array and your primary data port,” requested Optimus to Bumblebee.

     Bee allowed his codpiece cover to retract and reveal the plethora of ports, nodes, and cabling that made up his array of interface equipment.

“Mmm, so streamlined,” said Optimus as he slid his palm up Bee’s thigh causing static sparks. “You’ve had some upgrades before this encounter, haven’t you?“

     Bumblebee was getting more flustered as the small sparks caused an ever increasing number of energy spikes in his neural nexus. All he could do was make a few garbled clicks with his vocalizer while shaking his helm in affirmation.

“Look Optimus. His tailpipe is already dripping for us.”

     Optimus took a gander and sure enough, fluid was dripping from Bee’s tailpipe and a small pool was forming on the floor below.

“Why don’t you handle that Ironide?”

     Eagerly, Hide dropped to his knees and positioned his mouth at Bee’s leaking orifice. Each touch of Hide’s mouth to Bee’s tube caused electric current to pass between them coercing Bee to release more lubricating fluids.

“And why don’t you handle this for me, Bee?” Optimus presented Bee with is crankshaft again and Bee began running his mouth plates up and down its length, charging it up.

Ironhide took a moment to savor Bee’s flavor and swallow. “Mmm, not bad. Wanna taste Optimus?”

     Both Optimus and Bee were revving their engines, lustful emotions further awakened at the sight of Hide’s face plates covered in an oily sheen.

“Maybe next time. As for now, join me as we punish our bad little Bee," said Optimus while looking down from above the aforementioned minibot, who was beginning to crank his own shaft in need.

“May I frag him while you light’em up?” asked Hide jokingly to Optimus.

“By all means.”

Bee allowed Prime’s crankshaft to drop from his mouth as he sat up and questioned them nervously.

“Light me up? What do you mean light me up? I just wanted a little fraggin' is all. No need to light me up.”

“He speaks, Optimus.”

“No need to worry friend. This is just a technique that Ironhide taught me from the old days before all the new, fancy interface equipment. Just lay back and enjoy. And don’t forget about my crankshaft.”

Reassured, Bee arranged himself back on the table, his head hanging off one end and his aft slightly hanging off the other. Hide was positioned at his tailpipe and Optimus at his helm.

“You ready, little bot?“ said Hide as he gave Bee a grin.

“Yes, please,” said Bee, a little nervous anxiety still in his vocalizer. That nervous energy dissipated as soon as the first portion of Hide’s crankshaft entered his tailpipe. Hide’s crankshaft felt beefy yet well balanced. It reached its widest point at its base mounting flange. There was no way Bee could fit all that, but it was time to see just how much this mini could tolerate.

“Purr for me Bee. Let me feel your good vibrations,” requested Ironhide.

     Bee began to rev his engine once again, forcing heat, steam, and lubricant directly to his tailpipe. When Bee’s warm fluids coated Hide’s crankshaft, it was on. Hide’s began cranking his shaft and boring into him, like a drillbit driving in a screw. Bee’s tailpipe could only fit half of it before he felt as if its metal walls would crack and split.

     Despite his pain, Bee was enjoying himself and he hadn’t forgotten about Optimus. Though moisture condensation was appearing in his optics, as was fog on his headlights, he managed to cradle Prime’s crankshaft in his mouth while fondling Prime's inner ballbearings with a free servo. Now it was time for the last and final steps.

“Hide . . . uhh Bee, just like that . . . Hide give me your interface cable.”

Without missing a crank, Hide extended his cable to Optimus and Optimus plugged it into his data port. Then he reached over and plugged his cable into Bee’s port. The connection was complete when Hide connected Bee’s cable to his port. Not only could they experience sympathetic resonance through their base wiring but now the interface cables allowed them to freely share full emotional and physical data streams. Bee could feel Hide’s lust and feed it; Hide could feel Prime’s affection and return it; and both could feel Bee’s elation at being taken by the big bots and further his pleasure.

“Time to light us up, Prime.”

“Electrify!” said Optimus.

     This command caused an electrical charge to pool in the palms of his servos. Then, without further warning, he placed both servos on Bee’s neck struts. The same one’s that Hide had grasped earlier. Metal is a great conductor and seeing as everyone was connected in some fashion, their circuit was complete. The electrical pulse ran from Optimus to Bee to Hide and back again. The pulse caused all three bots to thrust and jerk and vibrate with the power of the current. Their sparks nearly jumped out of theirz chambers. The electromagnetic fields of each bot seemed to merge into one causing almost a force field like affect, as if to protect them from any intrusion until there little sexcapade was complete – which it was in just about 8 nanoklicks.

     The energy release was so dense and their resultant overloads so powerful, each bot’s battle mask involuntarily shut, shielding their faces as if they were going to war. Hide’s overload was especially spectacular. He overloaded with so much raw force that his crankshaft flooded Bee’s tailpipe with enough charged fluid to cause Bee’s engine to stall − but not before Bee tasted Prime’s release and overloaded all over himself as well.

     Seeing as Hide was the first to overload, he was also the first to reboot. He was surprised to find himself on the floor.

“Wow! That really knocked me on my aft. I don’t even remember falling,” said Hide to no one in particular. “Are you two okay?”

     Optimus was next to reboot.

“Ughh. I need a soak in some hot oil. I forgot how powerful those electric overloads can be. How are you Bumblebee?”

     There was no response.

“Bee, are you okay little bot?” asked Ironhide with concern.

     As soon as Bee was fully online, he sat up partially and lifted up a portion of his battle mask. A song from the Gap Band began playing on his radio.

“You dropped a bomb on me, baby. You dropped a bomb on me . . . You lit the fuse, I stand accused. You dropped a bomb on me.” After the last lyric, Bee just plopped his helm back down on the table in sheer exhaustion.

     Since the other two looked like they were on the verge of a stasis nap, Optimus went to retrieve some wet sponges and a few cubes of energon. Once everyone was cleaned and refueled, it was sadly time to part. Bee’s security shift was about to start, Hide had a defense class to teach, and Prime had tons of data work.

     Bee looked himself over. He laughed lightly as he noticed the paint transfers, dents, and scrapes that Optimus and Hide had fondly inflicted upon him just a few short kliks ago. He continued to laugh when he thought of the questions all the other mechs would have for him later.

“Well, I should be going. Duty calls.”

     Bee began walking to Prime’s office door when he was stopped by one large, black servo on his shoulder.

“In the future, if you want to interface, just ask,” said Ironhide.

“Indeed. There’s no need to post lewd pictures on the public network and draw everyone’s attention like a sparkling,” added Prime with a smile.

     Bee turned and stared up at Optimus first. “Actually, I wasn't lying earlier. You and Hide are the only two who saw the files − sir. I sent them directly to the both of you. It just appeared as if they were uploaded to the shared network when you logged in. I did it because I knew you would call a meeting with the both of us.” Then Bee turned his attention to Hide. He reached up and stroked Hide’s bottom lip plate with his thumb. "I wanted more than just a frag, I wanted your undivided attention." Then Bee pulled Hide's helm down to his and returned that powerful kiss he received earlier. When they parted, Bee looked up and over his shoulder at Optimus and winked. "Now you two big bots stay handsome." Then he sashayed out of the office with the same smirk he had when he arrived.

     When the mechanical doors slid closed behind him, Ironhide said with a chuckle, “There’s more to that spybot than meets the optic.”

“So we’ve learned, old friend. So we’ve learned.”

“So, when does his shift end?”

“Already thinking about round two?”

“Oh yeah! I’m gonna handle that smug little lug nut real well. When I’m finished, he’ll need a whole new suspension system.”

“Must I always tell you to be easy, Ironhide?”

Hide burst into fervent laughter and Optimus joined him. While still laughing, Optimus walked Hide out into the courtyard surrounding his office. They hadn’t had a time like this since the days of Orion Pax.

// Good times. //

// Good times, indeed. //


End file.
